Bon Voyage
by Saeshmea
Summary: After MARTHA'S LAST DAY IN SMALLVILLE, Lionel visits her in Washington and ask her to do a trave with him... The flight will be full of troubles for the couple in love... Enjoy it!


Bon Voyage

**Bon Voyage**

THAT'S THREE WEEKS AFTER MARTHA LEFT SMALLVILLE

Martha woke up every day looking at her ring. It remembered her that somebody was loving her as much as she was loving him. But that day it remembered her that Lionel was comming to Washington that afternoon. She was really excited for his visit because it would be the first time she saw him after their pational day. Even that they had called each other every day.  
She would go to the airport after lunch, so she wouldn't have enouht time to go home before meet him, that's why she dressed really pretty that morning. She put a dress, not a skirt, it was beige and it was long up to the middle of her thighs. She let her hair down, not up. And she didn't put on any tights, she wanted him to see her legs nude.

She noticed that at the office the men watched at her most than they had done those three weeks she had been there, but that body was just for one man, so she tried to ignore them.

She was sitting on her chair, hearing at her assistant, but not listenning her. Lionel would arrived in an hour, and she would left the office in thirty minutes... she was just able to watch how the hours passed on the clock.

- Senator? - asked the assistant noticing that Martha wasn't paying attention to her - Mrs. Kent?  
- Oh! Sorry Julie, I wasn't here...  
- I saw it... is anything wrong?  
- No... - silence - Can I ask you something personal?  
- Sure - Julie was a young girls who had just finished the university.  
- Have you got a boyfriend?  
- I have, Mrs., but he still in the university - said she happy and sad at the same time.  
- So you can understand what's love a person who's far...  
- Yeah...  
- Great! At that way... you have the rest of the day free.  
- Wh-what?! Why? B-but we haven't finished the...  
- We will finish it on Monday. See that, tomorrow is Saturday, so if you leave today you can spent two magnific days with your boyfriend... - said Martha while she was going out with the poor Julie that couldn't understand that.  
- And you?  
- I have already done plans, Julie, he's comming to visit me today and he will spent here just a week... I can't waste any time.

At the airport Martha hadn't to wait Lionel where everybody was waitting the people who arrived from somewhere, because Lionel was comming with her private jet. She wait him in the landing strip.  
When she saw the plane arriving, and then landing, she felt more excited than she was that morning when she got up.  
When Lionel went out that big machine Martha felt a big happinest inside of her, but when he had already came down she didn't know what to do, she was paralysed because the emotion.  
- Aren't you going to hug me, at least? - asked Lionel smilling her.  
Hearing his voice woke up Martha and she jumped to his arms and kissed her with a lot of love. Then Martha realized that he was carring two bunches of flowers, one of red roses, and another of red tulips.  
- Are both for me or you have another woman here? - said Martha laughing.  
- It depends on your answer...  
- What is the question? - she asked impatient.  
- When have you to come back to work?  
- On Monday - she smiled - Why?  
Lionel didn't say anything and gave her the tulips bouquet. Martha took it, it had a note.  
"Do you want to come with me to one of the most romantic cities in the world?"  
Martha jumped again on Lionel's arms and kissed him more pationtly than ever.  
- Is this a yes?  
- It is...  
- Fine! So lets go to Florence - said him while he helped Martha to go up the steps.

When the jet was taking off Lionel still having the roses bouquet on his hand. Martha wanted to know why Lionel hadn't gave it to her.  
- Can you give me the other bunch... or its question isn't usefull now?  
- Be patient.

When they were already flying Lionel took Martha's hand and guided her to another room. That plane seemed a house! Before going inside he gave her the other bouquet. The note said:  
"Do you want to felt loved from me again?"  
- I have dreamt it for the last three weeks... - said Martha blushed.  
They went in. It was a bedroom with a big bed, with roses petals on it, two glasses, and a bottle of French champaigne.  
Martha stopped and started to cry.  
- Is anything wrong? Am I going too fast?  
- No, no... - she was drying her tears - it's just that... all is so perfect.  
- I'm just trying to make you happy...

They closed the door and started to undress each other.  
- This three weeks I missed you a lot - said Lionel while he unzipped Martha's dress.  
Then he took it off from her going round the curves of her perfect body with his hands.  
- Me too. I don't wan't to think that we will have to move apart again - said Martha while she undid Lionel's tie.  
She standed on her tiptoe and kissed him.  
- Don't think that now... - said Lionel while she was undoing his shirt.  
He caressed her red hair and she looked at him so sweetly.  
- I as in love with you than I can't believe that you're here, with me - said Lionel looking at her, too.  
- Don't worry, you will believe it after that - said Martha while she undid his trousers and let them fall on the floor.

Suddenly, someone opened the room's door. They were four guys dressed as Luthor Corp's workers. Each one had a firearm on his hands.  
- Look at that, guys! We have interrupted a pation moment! - said one of them before give any time to the lovers to react. The four men started to laught.

Martha was behind Lionel because she only wore her underwear and Lionel didn't want that men to see her like that. She had her hands on Lionel shoulders like a signal of support, but she was a little frightened and also shy of being nearly nude. Althought Lionel was also just wearing his pants.  
- What does this mean?! - asked Lionel really upset for the interroption and really taken back by the situation.  
- You are not able to do the question, Mr. Luthor - said the one which seemed to be the boss there.  
- I am if you are in MY private jet with firearms and going in MY room without knock the door!  
But that didn't like too much to the man and he punched him on his stomach. Then, calmly and very polite the same man spoke to Martha.  
- Senator, would you be so kind as to come with us, please?  
Martha didn't say nothing, but Lionel put hisself between she and the man who was going to take her arm.  
- She's not going anywhere - said Lionel.  
But the man aimed Lionel on his head.  
- No! - shouted Martha - Please! It isn't necessary...  
- Martha... - said Lionel while the man put his gun down.  
- It would be a pleasure to join you - said Martha following that game of kind words - but let me put on something, please.  
The boss ducked and picked up her dress from the floor and gave it to Martha.  
- Thanks.  
She put it on and then all of them went to the "livingroom" of the jet.  
They tied up Lionel, but not Martha.  
- James, Cordell - said the boss to two of the guys - go to the cab, you know what you have to do.  
And the two who's names were James and Cordell went to the pilot cab withouth say any word.  
The boss was preppearing two glasses of some cocktail. The missed one was there, just with his arm prepeard, looking after the tied Lionel and the sceared Martha.  
The boss sit down next to Martha and offered her one of the two glasses. Martha rejected it but he insisted.  
- Please... I'm not trying to poison you, Miss. - said really kind.  
- Leave her alone! - shouted Lionel.  
But the only answer that he received was a punch on his face. His lip was bleeding.  
- Lionel! - screamed Martha while she was standing up.  
But the man seized her by the arm and made her sit down again. He had hurt her, but he apologized himself.  
- I'm sorry but, he have to understand that here I rules, not him. - Martha watched at Lionel - Take the dring, please - said the man.  
Martha finally accepted it and tried it.  
- Delicious, isn't it?  
- It is. But what are you trying with all this? - asked she trying to be polite.  
- Firtly, let me introduce myself. My name's Andrew Huffman and I have been Lionel's employee for seven years.  
- Really?! - she was playing his politly game.  
- Yeah! Incredible, isn't it? I have spent three years to plan this, I need all the details, it was so hard.  
- Was it?  
- Yeah... because I knew the kind of man he is, so I need somebody really important for him to carry out the plan.  
- And that's me!  
- Sure! When I find out that Mr. Luthor was in love I thought "now is the moment", and when he told us about the travel to Washington and Europe I thought "That's my oportunity!".  
- Very clever!  
- Yeah... well, the game ends here. - now he was more serious - Tim, the computer.  
Tim, the man who hitted Lionel before, gave to Mr. Huffman a laptop, and he put it on the table which was infront of Martha and him. He put it on and then he stood up.  
- Great. Mr. Luthor I want you to transfer five million dollar to my account.  
- Are you mad?! - laughed Lionel.  
Then the man took out his gun and aimed Martha.  
- No, I'm just eager to be rich. - he smiled.  
Martha was watching at the arm which was pointing her really sceared. Even she had wanted she hadn't could move any muscle.  
- Ok, ok... I understand it - said Lionel - but I will not be able to do anything being tied.  
- Don't worry, she will do it for you.

Twenty minutes after they had entered at the bank website and had filled in all what they asked for, it only rested to put the keyword, the money and the account for the trespass and it will be finished. But the plane started to shake, the computer turned off and the glasses on the table fall down and breaked.  
The internal telephone of the jet sound.  
- What's going on? - asked Mr. Huffman - We passed a turbulence zone.  
- No. We have problems with the pilot. She's comming back.  
- Ok. I'm comming.  
Before he went to the cab he asked Tim to looked after Martha, since she wasn't tied.

Martha started to do strange movements with her legs.  
- What's the matter, ma'am? - asked her guard.  
- I need to go to the toilet. - she put a pleasant face.  
- Ok. Come on!  
But when she did a step she felt down on Lionel and gave him one of piece of glass from the glasses that the shaked had broken. Lionel hide it fastly and the man saized Martha by her hair to make her stand up again.  
- Come on! I said.

Lionel could untie himself with the piece of glass, but he cut himself on his hands. Meanwhile Martha was on the toilet trying to think what came next. The guy started to get impatient and cnocked the door shouting.  
- Senator, you've spent too much time there, get out right now or I will come in.  
Martha needed some more time to think so finally the man came in. Martha was cleaning her hands. The man pushed her out, but Martha saw Lionel running away from that livingroom where they had been, so before her guard could see him too she tried to distract him. But she didn't know what she could do. She tought fastly and...  
- Wait! - she exclaimed.  
- What's the matter now?  
Martha turned round herself towards the man and round his neck with her armes.  
- Are you married, Mr. Tim? - she said trying to seem lovely.  
- I'm not. - he said smiling and happy to see that woman interested on him.  
But then Martha turned herself round again and went out of the bathroom. Lionel had already disappeare of there.  
- Oh. That's a pity, I'm sure you will find the woman soon. - said her changing completly her voice tone.  
But the man had really liked how she touched him, so he grasped her from her waist and took her in the bathroom again.  
- Maybe I had already find her - said while he closed the door.  
- Really, great. You could introduce her to me when all that had finished - she was trying to get free of his hands.  
- You have a really pretty body - said he smiling - Let me see it again.  
- I should go - Martha could put her hand on the door handle but the man seized it and kissed her neck while with the other hand was looking for something under her dress' skirt.  
- Stop it, please - begged her.  
- Come'on, you also want that...  
With her dress on, yet, the man removed her panties and put his finger in a place which Martha only want Lionel to go. A cold tear felt from Martha's eye, to her cheek and then to the floor.  
- Please... - was the only word she could whispered.  
The man kissed her to shut up her and then the door opened. It was the boss, Mr. Huffman. He inmediatly pushed the man away from Martha. She cleaned her lips with her hand and put her dress well.  
- What fuck are you doing?! - shouted Mr. Huffman to the man called Tim.  
- We just were...  
- "You just were..." You're a silly man! He's run away!!  
- What?  
- Mr. Luthor had untied himself. Oh! Fuck!!  
The man stood up from the floor and went against Martha.  
- Fuck bitch! It's your fault, you took me here! - then he slap her.  
She screamed of pain and then they took her again to the livingroom.  
- Let me congratulate you, Mr. Luthor - said Mr. Huffman shouting - You and your lover have been really clever, but the game isn't over, yet, and I still having her with me. That's what we will do: I will give you ten minutes to come here and finished the transference without more troubles, because if you don't appear on ten minutes I will throw her away from the jet, without parachute, have you understand it?

Lionel had understood that pretty well, but now he was trying to go in the cab. One of the man was guarding the door, Lionel hit him on his head and the man felt unconcious. He tied him up, took his gun and enter in the cab. There were Lionel's pilot unconcious on the floor, and the kidnapper's pilot flying the airplane. He thought that was his colegue who had entered so he didn't do anything. Lionel aimed him on his nape and asked him to put the autopilot. He did and then he tried to disarm Lionel, but he couldn't and he felt on the floor hitting his head and falling unconcious too.  
Then Lionel tried to wake up his pilot.  
- Gordon, Gordon come back please, I need you now... - the man opened his eyes.  
- Oh! Mr. Luthor, are you ok? They had kidnapped the jet.  
- I know, and they have Mrs. Kent, so I need you to pilot this while I go with her, ok?  
- Sure, sir.

- Well senator, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I think that your dear Lionel doesn't love you us much as you thought - said Mr. Huffman when the ten minutes had finished. Then he kissed her hand and ordered the man called Tim to opened the door.  
- Good fly, bitch! - said he.  
- Oh my god! - exclaimed Martha when he opened the door - Lionel!  
- Yeah! Where are you, Lionel? She's going to die for your fault, won't you come to save her? - shouted the boss - I will give you three more seconds. Three...  
- Lionel, please! - shouted Martha really sceared.  
- Two...  
- Throw her away and I will shoot you on your ass - said Lionel who had just appeared behind them. He had the gun on his hands.  
Martha was breathing too hard. The man was holding her by her arm.  
- Ok. Mr Luthor, I get it, but if you shoot me now, how much possibilities do you have of not hurt her?  
Lionel understood and put the arm down.  
- Great! - the boss smiled. But Martha kick him and he moved away from her a while.  
- Now! - shouted she. And Lionel took the gun again and shoot him twice. Martha scream. The man felt dead on the floor. Martha run towards Lionel and he hugged her. Meanwhile the man called Tim was taking his boss arm. The airplane door still opened.  
- If I was you I didn't do that - said Lionel pointing him with his gun.  
The man stood up and put his arms up.  
- Ok. Be carefull with that, yeah? You could hurt somebody.  
- Somebody like you?  
- Exactly.  
- Close the door, come on! - ordered Lionel.  
- Ok, ok! - said him smiling - Can I ask you something?  
- No.  
- Have you already touch her pussy? - Martha started to cry, leave Lionel and went to sit - Because it's so soft and wet, I really liked it.  
- Shut up! - shouted Lionel really upset.  
- Yeah! She's a good bitch! Did you know that?  
- Ok. Enough is enough!  
And BANG! Lionel shoot him and he felt from the airplane. Then Lionel closed the door and left the gun.

Martha was sat down with his head hiden between his hands, crying. Lionel went with her.  
- Honey, are you ok? - Martha didn't say anything - Hey! It doesn't matter what they did to you, I will ever love you - and he took her hand to show her the ring he gave her the day he left Smallville -, remember?  
She jumped on his arms and they hugged, and then they kissed.  
- I'm sorry - said Lionel -, I'm so sorry, Martha.  
They kissed again.

Finally they arrived to Florence. They had calld the international police, so they where waiting them on the airport, and also a carriage.  
- Oh my god! What's that!? - exclaimed Martha happily.  
- Well, I thought it would be a romantic way to start our travel, but after that you maybe preffer to go back home.  
- No! I really want to be here with you now.

They visit the town by the carriage while they went to their hotel, in the Piazza della Signiora. It was a little hotel, but it was very romantic. After take a bath Martha was on the window when Lionel came with her.  
- Do you like it?  
- It's really pretty, Lionel - she turned round and kissed her.  
- I have reserved a table for two in the best restaurant of the city for tonight - said him.  
- Oh! That's a pity - said Martha.  
- Why?  
- Well... I was thinking on finished what we started on the jet's room, tonight - she smiled and, while she went to the bed, she let her towel to fall down, and she show her completly nude body to Lionel.  
- Maybe I preffer your plan - said him.  
- Just maybe?  
He went on her and kissed her wet lips, they both felt on the bed and... well, the rest is private!!

THE END


End file.
